Sara's Story
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: Sara's Perpective on things in & out of Fox River. It might sound like a mini bio.


~• **Let's start with the basics, shall we?**

**My name is Sara Tancredi. My father is Frank Tancredi, the Governor. **

**I was a Doctor, a while back, but must I proudly say, love got in the way.**

**~• It all started when I worked in a public hospital. I did loads of surgery on people. People who where hurt by others that I couldn't bare the thought of. The horror people put each other through.. Well, that all ended when I saw for my eyes a man get hit by a car. I felt horrible. I was high I didn't know what to do. Need I remind you I'm a bit of a junkie. But I've been clean for a very long time now. But anyways, back to my story, I started working at Fox River Penitentiary. I thought maybe, I could help these men change? I don't know, my father was against it, he told me something bad was bound to happen. I didn't fully doubt him since I was one of the two only female's in the Prison, and considering I was handling rapists and other criminals they may try to pull something. But these men haven't seen a woman for years, so I understand. I kept a calm act, I mean a guard was watching me, and I did my job. **

**One day, a man named Michael Scofield stepped into the picture. Oh my, this man was beyond beautiful. I mean... I couldn't help but have daily fantasies of him. It wasn't like I was trying, It's just, he seemed to pop in my head a lot. His smile, his laugh, his piercing blue/green eyes. Oh and let me not forget... that sexy intense stare. **

**A riot broke out, and I was in Sick Bay helping patients that where suffering from heat exhaustion, and other medical problems. I didn't know about the riot until they reported it on the guards wakie talkie. I thought we would be fine, as long as the guard kept an eye out. But nothing was fine. I should of known, I walked out of the medical room to get a patient some anabatic, and I was attacked. I saw the guard on the floor. I got away and shut the medical room door behind me. Than all the sudden, a bunch of sex craving men where banging on the window's and doors. I was so scared. But I wasn't going to show my fear of course. **

**I prepared for whatever might happen to me... maybe pregnancy? Death? Most likely death. But all of the sudden a firm hand gripped my shoulder. I looked up and saw Michael. I was more scared than relived though. How did he get in? And he had every chance to rape me right there. But instead, he pulled me up, and led me out of that prison. He fought for me on the way. I was curious on how he knew his way through the vents... and he told me PI was assigned there for a toxic mold project. I found out PI was never assigned there, and when I asked about it, he completely shut me out. I felt dumb. A part of me hurt. Michael kept me wondering about him. I was desperate to know why a beautiful structural engineer was in prison in the first place.**

**Michael got out of the cold act with me and back to his charming ways. He may not of noticed, but I always became weak around him. I later found out he was married, he claimed it wasn't like a normal marriage, that he only married her to get her green card, and than it was my turn to shut him out. I admitted, I'm not careful around him, I get weak. With that I left. **

**Later, I found a guards uniform had been stuck in Michael's back flesh. It was legit engraved there. I told Pope about it, and when Michael refused to talk, they put him in the SHU. **

**The thing that broke me the most, was when I walked in his cell and found him hopelessly on the ground. He looked sickly and his knuckle had been busted up. I looked on the walls which I saw his blood all over. My heart skipped a beat and not in the good way. I knelt down to comfort him. He leaned in to my comfort, at least a part of him was in reality. **

**They sent him to psych ward and once he was good and ready, he admitted that the guard Gary gave him the burn.**

**Michael started getting under my skin again. **

**And than... he kissed me. It felt so good. **

**The way his mouth consumed mine, the way he kissed me... it felt good.**

**I felt like I might fall so I pulled away. He told me to wait for him... and it hurt to say I couldn't. **

**I couldn't wait to express my love for him in 5 years. It hurt me.**

**So I left. I wondered how he felt.**

**Later, his wife came frantically to me saying he was in danger. We talked and she left quickly. **

**I later found out my keys where missing, and I thought back to how his wife left so sudden. - She had taken my keys. But what for?**

**I checked the visitor list and there was my answer- Michael.**

**He played me. He played me for my keys. He made me feel like I was floating in air now only feeling like I'm drowning in deep water.**

**When it was time for his insulin shots, I made sure to hire a man to change my lock by then. I kept an eye on his expression. It didn't really tell me nothing. He kept calm, but I did notice he was glancing at that door. I asked him what was wrong, and once he told me nothing, I told him we where done with the shots. But I meant more like, we're done, the two of us. **

**He left. I had really wished deep inside he noticed my pain, but he was focused on that door when I looked up. **

**He later confessed to his wrong doing. He told me he had only come to break his brother out. He told me that at first, his flirtation was an act but than the emotions where real- right. He told me it killed him that I'd never believe him - right. He told me he needed me to keep the door unlocked. And I did it... And I felt horrible. **

**I had an over dose on morphine that night, I wished I was dead. **

**~• I woke up in the hospital from dreaming to much of Michael. He was still under my skin. I took a few minutes to adjust my surroundings. My purse was by my side. Doctor's came in and took the tube out, and they helped me get comfy. I got a visit from Katie, who was the other nurse at Fox River, and a FBI agent. She asks me questions and it dug deep when she asked if I had feelings for Michael. She also told me more men escaped... I regretted everything from that moment when I found out who. **

**There was an origami bird in my purse that read "There's a plan to make this all right" and than at least a million little dots. I didn't understand it at all. I put it away. **

**After a while I was released from the hospital and having a joy ride in a cop car.**

**Great. MY life, RUINED. I started wondering why I did it. **

**My father paid me a visit. I admitted to leaving the door unlocked. He made it clear he wanted no contact from me, and I needed consoling. My father also paid my bail, so I would go to court in maybe 2-3 weeks.**

**I started consoling with a small group of addicts. **

**I met a man named Lance. He was nice, but homosexual. I had no problem with that, I just needed a friend. **

**Me and Lance started getting close. But one day, my dad told me Lance wasn't who he says he is. He told me he's dangerous and to stay away. So I did. Once Lance realized I was ignoring him, my dad was murdered. To what looked like suicide. But he wasn't suicidal. My father had dropped this key... which I picked up... I was devastated. I really needed someone at this point. I went home, thinking of the origami birds Michael had kept sending me. With little messages. **

**As I was in the house this man came in. He threatened to kill me and no one would ever find my body. I sprayed him in the eyes with bug spray- he had me at gun point for crying out loud, and I climbed out my window and ran down the stairs. **

**I ran to a pay phone to call my dad's closet friend- Bruce. He's been with my family for years and right now, he was all I had. I told him what had happened and he said that he'd send someone. **

**I was standing behind a wall when a woman with the same hair color as me went and used the payphone. She was killed right there by men in a black van. - That should have been me. I should be lying there dead. I tried helping her, but failed as she died. I took her ID and things and ran in between the buildings and hid. I felt sheltered. Bruce called me than and I explained what happened and than once I realized what I was saying, I accused Bruce for almost having me killed. I hung up and took my phone battery out. **

**Michael's origami birds had disconnected phone numbers. I later realized the phone numbers where actually letters off the phone. And I started figuring it out.**

**It took me a while but I did, and I met Michael in Gila, NM. He looked so good. He told me he wanted to protect me... he told me he didn't want me to be alone... I didn't want to be alone. We where interrupted by a lone FBI. He told me to get in the car and we drove off. He had me scared at his driving but in my heart I knew he'd safely get me to a safe destination. **

**We had a little crash and he got me out of the car. We ran inside this factory and hid. Michael told me to hide while he distracts the FBI. I ran to the mans car but I was worried because Michael told me this FBI wanted him dead. I made a quick trip to my car and drove back. Michael came out and his arm was bleeding. I was worried and we drove back to my apartment. **

**I fixed him up and he once again made my heart pound by sweet talking to me and grabbing my arm gently. **

**I told him to shower.**

**I wasn't going to be fooled this time. So while he was showering, I left. **

**I sat in my car miserable about it... I wanted- needed Michael so much. **

**I decided to go back to him. As I tried to go, I was stopped by Lance... he had me at gun point.**

**He told me to get in the car, my car, so Michael would think I left.**

**He took me to his apartment and tied me up. I was scared. The man started telling me about something my father might have told or gave me, I didn't know what he meant. The key perhaps? It's a key. **

**He later dragged me in the bathroom. He tried everything to drown me... hurt me whatever to make me talk.**

**What's the point?**

**Talk and die.**

**Don't talk and die.**

**I'll make this worth my while I guess.**

**He left me in the tub to drown after I told him to go to hell. I unplugged the plug with my teeth and untied my hands. The water was FREEZING.**

**He came in and I attacked him with the hot ironer. I burnt him in the chest area. He wouldn't let me go out the front so I jumped out the window.**

**It hurt horribly when glass went into my arm.**

**I spent the last few hours of that night hiding out and stitching myself. Than the next morning, calling for Michael. I needed him. I had no answer for what seemed like forever so I decided to throw all my IDs away, and shorten my hair to my shoulders.**

**Michael found a way to get me to meet him. And once I was safe in his arms, I felt so secure. I didn't want him to let me go. But he did, slowly. **

**Michael told me that they had another person with them... and my heart dropped when I saw who it was. **

**My eyes got teary and I told Michael he tried killing me. I told him that man tortured me until I talked, and when I didn't, he left me to die.**

**Michael and Lincoln walked over and shoved the man against the wall. Michael was pissed. He threatened the man telling him how long he thinks he can hold his breath. But the man pleaded they needed him and they let him go. Michael stood protectively in front of me. I loved it.**

**We got on the train and since Linc and I couldn't be seen because we weren't suppose to be on it, that man stared at me. I saw a smirk on his lips, and it frightened me. Michael stared at me and asked if I was okay. His concern made me want to smile, but instead, I held that back.**

**We sat in silence forever and I finally realized I wanted revenge. I got Michael to go off and get me water, and I went shortly after him and wrapped a string around the mans neck. I choked him. Linc saw this and pulled the string away. Michael came up behind me and grabbed me. It felt so good to gave his arms around me. I made a weak attempt to escape. **

**One, because, I couldn't believe I tried to take a mans life, and two, Michael's arms where around me.**

**I left and went in the bathroom. Michael came in moments later.**

**It was the perfect time to tell him I loved him. And I did.**

**And he kissed me. He kissed me desperately. I kissed back just as desperate. He tasted so good. He had me against the mirror, his firm arms around me, while I wrapped myself in his touch. We where sadly interrupted from the train stopping and police only maybe a mile away from the scene. Road block.**

**Linc crawled on top of the train and opened the door for the other 3 of us. He had the driver at gun point and forced him to increase the speed of the train. He did, and we ran the cops out.**

**To cut out all the small details, we where in a car dungeon, looking for a car. **

**We found one and took it. Kellerman, the man who tried killing me, told us what the key was for. And once he suggested he go in and get whatever was needed because he wasn't a wanted fugitive, I didn't trust him. Michael and I did it instead. Michael stopped me and told me he loved me to. And I felt relieve and happiness. **

**We where in this private club. And I couldn't get what I needed because the cops came. Michael and I fled the scene, and on the member list, we saw Warden Pope. He was our ticket in. We paid him a visit, though he was everything but delighted, Michael got him to agree on getting whatever we needed. **

**Linc and I found out later Michael had made an agreement to go back to jail in order for his brothers freedom. Linc flipped, and my heart sunk. **

**Warden than said that the tape had something, something good, and he let Michael go. **

**We heard what was on the tape... the President pretty much sex talking her brother, the alive Terrance Steadman, who was indeed alive after Linc's framing. I couldn't believe this.**

**Michael went to get answers from this man, and I went and visited my father's grave. Bruce was there, and we talked. I realized Bruce never sent those men... and I felt bad. Bruce helped out. It seemed Michael was meeting with the wrong man, so Bruce made sure he met with the right one.**

**We later framed the President into exonerating both Lincoln's and Michael's crime. But instead she claimed to have cancer, and she stepped down as president. **

**I was shocked. Michael called me and told me we had to leave. Now, I left out the part where the FBI who wanted Michael dead held me hostage, and was now following me. I decided to surrender, so Michael and Lincoln could disappear. **

**The whole time I was in court I wondered how Michael felt... I felt bad.**

**I was told I would be facing a 12 year sentence. So much for Michael's love with me...**

**But than, all of the sudden, Paul Kellerman came forward and made a full confession. It exonerated Lincoln for his crimes. He had a full report of it documented, and I was set free. I needed to see Michael before he left. So I took a plane to Panama, where he was, asked around and found them.**

**We where short-lived when a agent tried killing Linc... but I... I killed him. **

**The cops came and we made a run for it. **

**Michael and I ended up in a warehouse.**

**I was scared and panicking.. I killed a man!**

**Michael took the gun from me and comforted me... kissed me, hugged me, and than, held me at gunpoint. **

**The man I loved, holding me at gunpoint.**

**I panicked more... and he told me that it's time he sacrifices for me... since I did for him, losing everything in the process.**

**I was flipping out as he did. He told them he killed the man...**

**They took me in to give a report and I left immediately to find Linc after. But I was kidnapped by these people... these people... the same people who tried killing me, drowning me... I was kidnapped by them. Me along with Lincoln's son. **

**~• LJ & I where held hostage by dangerous people. The Company is what they called themselves. Getting kidnapped for a day is one thing, but being held by them until Michael could break a man out of jail, is another. The thing that made me most scared, is Michael had a week to break this man out or LJ and I die.**

**I got in contact with Michael, and we talked, I tried giving him hints on where we are. I was hoping he got them. He did, because Lincoln appeared where we where. He looked confused so I threw my shoe out the window.**

**And once Linc was on his way in, the men dragged me and LJ out before he could get any one of us. The men threw us in a van and we drove off to a ware house. I was beat by the woman, um, Susan. She whipped me. **

**The guard that was suppose to be watching me instead helped me. She gave me a key to escape and was killed in the process. I held her while she died.**

**I was hesitant to leave. But if I did, than, they couldn't possibly kill LJ. He would be their only leverage. So, I left. I went to a home that would take care of me for a couple days. I got in contact with Bruce, and told him to send out missing reports on LJ. **

**Later on, he came and got me. I found out the Prison Michael was in burned down... and I was devastated... Michael was dead...**

**~• Once I got news on Michael being alive, I was so excited. Bruce had paid his bail and he was bringing him to me! Once we reunited, I rushed to his arms, burying myself in him. Oh, I don't know how many times I thanked God. That the man I was so deeply in love with was alive.**

**That night, we ordered Chinese. And our make out session, led to cloths on the ground.**

**The moment ended after making love, Michael found the scars on my back. I had to tell him. **

**I sat in front of the bed and thought, thought how I was going to tell him.**

**He came over to me and placed his hands on me, making me freak out.**

**I told him it's what the company does. I let him look at them, shivering as he ran his fingers over my scars, and than he brought me into a tight embrace. **

**A bullet flew through the window and barely hit me. Michael pulled me down and we fell. He held me close. Linc ran in, and at that moment, we left the house and went somewhere safer. **

**Michael had to make a deal with this agent named Don Self, or serve 15 years in prison. Once this Company agent shot at us, Michael made the deal to bring the Company down.**

**It ended up more complicated. **

**You see, it's this thing called Scylla, yes like the odyssey. It's 6 cards to complete the transaction. Don said if we got them all, we'd be free. Michael started getting nose bleeds, and I was worried. His brother told me their mother also got nose bleeds, and died when she was 31. It was a rare tumor. Michael needed a Doctor, and I had no license, we took him to the hospital but Michael refused because he wanted to help get Scylla. **

**Bruce was killed by a company agent. Which caused me to almost drink.**

**We got it, and Don screwed us over.**

**Michael chased for it, almost dying in the process. The Company took him and I flipped. **

**Later, Lincoln made a deal with the General : Become a member of the Company, or Michael dies.**

**I'm sure you know what he chose. **

**Michael lived, and they took him again. I tried to see him, but they wouldn't let me. The General's daughter's men came and snatched me, than giving me the location. I went and saved Michael, who was on the run. **

**We later left town and got a ride in a truck. **

**Michael found out his mom was alive. And he went after her. But this man came after us, and we got away and ran. Sadly killing him in the process. I felt horrible... **

**We than slept at a friend of mines house, and Michael brought up "family."**

**Um... yeah. I was pregnant, but I didn't tell him. **

**The man we sadly killed had a note and Michael took it, we researched it and it ended up we had to talk to this man who may have contact with Michael's mother. **

**We ended up getting him, and Company agents tried killing us. Linc and the other people came to "save us" I guess you could say, and Linc and Michael where on bad terms.**

**Later, we kidnapped his mother, and Michael did everything to make her talk.**

**I tried and she brought up my pregnancy. She said she knows because of the way I protect my self personally... I gave up.**

**She told Michael that Linc was adopted. **

**She mentioned Linc was in danger, and he flipped and took her to the bath tub. He was going to drown her. But it reminded me of the time... the time... um yeah okay.**

**ANYWAYS- he flipped and I got scared. He nervously walked past me and I followed. He apologized and I held his face in my hands telling him to go find his brother after his mother confessed where he was. Michael gave me a gun to protect myself. His mother, Cristina, sat there and taunted me. She than tricked me and got the gun from me.. holding me and my baby at gun point.**

**She took me to the kitchen and tied me up, I felt the pressure of the gun to my head. She was going to blow my brains out. **

**I kept my eyes closed tightly, waiting for death.**

**Instead she took the gun from my head and tied me to furniture. **

**She left me there, and a couple hours later, Alex, he was the man who wanted to kill Michael, you know, the FBI came and helped me out.**

**He told me to run and it pissed me off.**

**I told him I'm staying no matter what. I'd never leave Michael.**

**Later, I heard noises coming from the back room. I grabbed a knife and walked slowly down there. **

**Nothing.**

**Wrong.**

**T Bag, Theodore Bagwell, he was a rapist, came and grabbed me from behind. I attempted an escape but he didn't let that happen.**

**I later found out that I was leverage because Michael had Scylla.**

**The General didn't honor his end of the deal. The deal was, Scylla for me. Instead, The General planned on killing Michael and leaving T-bag to do as he wanted to me.**

**T-bag prepared yet to rape again and I said some things that made him angry. I attempted escape again and he hit me in the side eye and slammed me into the wall. **

**He then started unzipping his fly but Michael slammed a pipe on the back of his head.**

**I was saved, again. **

**Linc was saved from his mother, who held him hostage for Scylla. But he was injured.**

**Paul Kellerman stepped forward to set us free for Scylla. We were interrupted by Cristina and her men and while the others killed the men**

**I KILLED Cristina. She shot Michael in the shoulder.**

**Michael gave Scylla to Paul, and we where free. **

**For a short moment of time. **

**~• Michael and I had a small wedding with Linc and his friend Sucre. We got married on the beach than went and partied. It was shortly lived when the police pulled up and came to arrest me. I was charged for Cristina's death, but I didn't understand why... I mean she was from the Company, but they had no proof that she was so they where pressing charges on me. **

**I went into the Prison, and there was this prison gang taunting me. This woman cop came to me and she told me I can stay in another facility until my court date.**

**It was really just a set up. A whole bunch of other women cops circled me, they told me how they tried to recognize me and once they did, they wanted to chat with me. I punched the one girl that brought me in here and the rest of the women pretty much jumped me. They bruised up my face badly, to. **

**I was wondering what Michael was doing... worried at that. **

**They where serving lunch to us, and I went to sit by this big woman, Gretchen, the woman who claimed to be Susan, who whipped me, told me to not touch her. And she gestured for me to sit in front of her. As much as I didn't want to, I did. She tried to make conversation, but I started choking on the food. Food poisoning...**

**I went to the Infirmary and the Doctor helped me out than told me about my pregnancy position. **

**He told me that I get to deliver in a hospital, guards surrounding me, and I only get to see my baby for 30 minutes, than they take him away.**

**He told me when the women come back that they are most depressed.**

**No kidding. That put me in depression.**

**Apparently I couldn't have any visitation. All I wanted was to see my Michael... but they wouldn't let me.**

**He sent me a note instead. And it mentioned the flower he once made me in the Infirmary. It put a smile on my face. I made the flower out of that paper and it mentioned the oil dump. Earlier that day I was helping this woman everyone called "Daddy" who taunted me when I first arrived. And when I went out to dump the oil, I saw Lincoln by the fence. They're breaking me out.**

**I was attacked by Gretchen, and later interrupted by daddy, than cut off by a guard. **

**So I finally got a visitation by Michael. And I was happy. He seemed so sad when he saw my condition. But all I wanted to see was him. He blamed himself. And I hated it. I hated that he blamed himself. 5 short minutes, feeling more like seconds, later, the guards took me back to the prison. **

**Gretchen threatened that either she escapes with me, or no one escapes at all. And she handed me the origami flower. I had no other choice but to bring her with me. **

**Us women where in the showers and I was leaning casually against the wall. I watched as a group of women where talking, as they walked away with a guard, I followed. **

**But I jumped back as Tabitha, one of the women who where in Daddy's "family" charged at me with a shank. She swung it at me and I fell. Hell, I'm not a fighter.**

**Gretchen came to my rescue and fought her. In the process, killing her.**

**We where all lined up. Because of her murder, the cop had us lined up.**

**No one claimed to see who killed her, and no one spoke up.**

**I realized I needed Gretchen.**

**I got another visit from Michael. He started saying weird things about "if" and it scared me. I didn't know what kind of escape he was planning..**

**It was dinner time, and almost time to escape. Gretchen had to distract the guard, while I had to cause all the women to fight.**

**And I did, and I started with daddy. I pushed her into the woman Gretchen warned me not to touch, and that started the fight. The guard stabbed Gretchen in the leg and we made a run for the kitchen while all the women where fighting.**

**A guard came in looking for us, but she didn't see us. We crawled through the vents and we ended up outside. We ran to the place Michael told me to go, and I had the keys to unlock the door, Gretchen kept watch but was caught in the process. I don't know why, but she let me go. She didn't mention I was there or anything. I was inside by the time the guard came searching in that area. He got a call and he left. I opened the door and gave Gretchen one last look, thanking her with my eyes, and grabbing the necklace she dropped for her daughter. I was slightly alarmed when another arm grabbed mine and relieved when It was Michael. **

**I pulled him in and rested against his body for a moment. We than made a run down stairs and to a door. Michael took out this fire extinguisher looking thing and he burned the lock. We got inside and we ran to the door that was our ticket out. He pulled out a card and swiped it twice, but it didn't work. He told me this was the only way out when I suggested another way. We walked over to the electricity system and he opened it. He told me that the plugs to shut everything out would be the ticket to my escape. He said all the lights would blow and as soon as possible I needed to open that door.**

**I nodded and asked what about him, because he kept saying "me" not "we".**

**He looked at me, with this expression that made me weak, and not in the good way, and told me he's not going to make it. I told him I'd leave it open for him and he said he wouldn't make it anyways. I told him I'm not leaving without him... but he placed his hands gently on my stomach and told me he was coming with me. **

**Oh man... this is the hardest thing I ever had to do... he was going to die, to save me. **

**I told him I loved him...and his reply, which I will NEVER forget, "God, I love you to!" And he kissed me, hard. But I felt him trembling. I didn't want him to see me cry... I wanted to... I'm never going to see the love of my life anymore. He told me to go, and I did. I wanted to die with him. I saw the lights blow out, and I kept the door open for a second. ANYTHING. He was dead. I ran weakly through that 100 yard tunnel, crying my eyes out. He was gone... he was really gone.**

**It all flashed through me - The Infirmary, the kiss, on the run, the sacrifices, and now death. **

**I didn't know a man loved me enough to die for me... and he did. He loved me more than anyone ever would. I would never love like I loved him...**

**I met up with Alex, Sucre, and Lincoln. They panicked as Michael wasn't there...**

**I found out later that Michael's blood results came in. And I read them. He wouldn't of had long to live...**

**Sucre got a boat for us, and the money he was suppose to give to T-bag, he gave to us. I hugged him and told him to take care. I said goodbyes to Alex, and Linc and I set off. **

**Linc brought in a video that was for me and him personally, from Michael.**

**Michael said he didn't regret a thing... he mentioned we where free... he said a lot of other things to. God... take care of him?**

**I cried that night. And I didn't sleep. I didn't want Linc to see... I knew he was crying to though. Michael was someone we both loved more than ourselves, and he was gone. The things he did for us. I wish now that I would of trusted him in the infirmary... that I would of ran away with him.**

**~• I still visit Michael's grave everyday with my son. It's been four years since that happened, but not a day that goes by it doesn't feel like it was yesterday. I still feel the same way I did that night. But I hide it. I raised a boy, he has beautiful blue eyes, and a baby face like his dad does. He looks so much like him. I hope when he grows up, he acts like him to. I named him Michael. I talk to him a lot about his father... who didn't.. who didn't live long enough to see him. **

**But Linc and Sofia are happy together. LJ is so grown up, Sucre's baby girl is beautiful and my little boy and me are good. I'm still managing, but he'll be okay.. he knows a lot about his daddy.**

**I still meet up with Alex and Sucre every once in a while. We visit Michael. I visit Michael everyday, when I get off work, my days off, my weekends. I'm not sure I want to stop. Because I can tell you, after years pass, I will still be madly in love, with Michael Scofield. **


End file.
